<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First, Second, and Mine by tenspetal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275893">First, Second, and Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal'>tenspetal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Huang Ren Jun &amp; Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Whatever the opposite of slow burn is, loss of a lot of things, scaredy-cat renjun, sex demons that is, sex wise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenspetal/pseuds/tenspetal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Renjun had to contact a service to help him get laid, and no it wasn’t funny no matter how much Jaemin would giggle when they brought it up. Unfortunately, he had been so focused on his grades and studies that once he entered college he realized he hadn’t even so much as kissed anyone. And after two years of fumbling around the topic of sex with unsuccessful hook up after hook up, Renjun was sick of himself.</p><p> </p><p>So, he felt like if he could get this one thing out of the way with someone who literally existed to have sex, knew exactly what they were doing, wouldn’t judge him, and he would never have to see again? It was perfect." </p><p>Or: Renjun signs up to get his virginity taken by an incubus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a self indulgent Renhyuck</p><p> </p><p>(⇀ 3 ↼) ♡  ~welcome~ ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All he had to do was walk in there. The phone calls had been made, he had met who he would be with, and his ‘appointment’ was set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun cringed at calling what he was going to do an appointment. Made the whole thing even more clinical and uncomfortable than it already was. What he was doing was already considered something unorthodox and taboo. At least by the people who cared far too much about everything and anything when it came to other’s sex lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, in a way, included Renjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn’t care what others thought or wasn’t as worried about it all, he would have never found himself here in front of this matchmaking service building. But, Renjun wasn’t finding someone to date; in fact, it was the exact opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had found someone that would take his virginity, and after today he would never see them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Renjun had to contact a service to help him get laid, and no it wasn’t funny no matter how much Jaemin would giggle when they brought it up. Unfortunately, he had been so focused on his grades and studies that once he entered college he realized he hadn’t even so much as kissed anyone. And after two years of fumbling around the topic of sex with unsuccessful hook up after hook up, Renjun was sick of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends would take him out to a bar or a club and he almost always found someone he was immediately attracted to. So, he flirted and chatted them up, bought them a drink or they bought him one. That was the easy part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the fact that every time he got to someone’s house, or dorm, or apartment and they began kissing, as soon as his pants came off, he ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even fucking know, and that was the most frustrating part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was due to the fact that he was scared of what they would think of his skills in bed. Renjun had never been the best at brushing off harsh criticism. And, he knew that it was no big deal to be 21 and still a virgin. In fact, he had plenty of friends his age and older than him who hadn’t slept with anyone yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, the pressure he had accidentally piled up onto his own shoulders surrounding this one thing—sex—had made him unable to date someone for very long. As soon as he found a partner, Renjun had already begun dreading the moment that they wanted to go past kissing, dooming himself from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he felt like if he could get this one thing out of the way with someone who literally existed to have sex, knew exactly what they were doing, wouldn’t judge him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would never have to see again? It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The company he had found online had always had rumors floating around between horny teenagers and mischievous young adults for as long as he could remember. People bragging and claiming that they had come here and slept with an incubus or a succubus, but it was always a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, this building he was sitting in front of? It was full of succubi and incubi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a smart little agreement the government had come to in order to quell unsettlement and outrageous discourse that surrounded the demons. They were allowed to sign up with this company and feed freely on consenting humans whenever they were hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there were rules in place. There were only a few cases where someone could come here and find a partner, or a demon(?), to help them. And one of them was losing your virginity which was what Renjun had wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubi and succubi could tell if you were lying because it was the most common excuse people gave to try and sneak their way in just so people could say they had slept with one of the demons. But, when you were a virgin, apparently you smelt different to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, not only was he about to march inside a building full of sex monsters to give his chastity away, but as soon as he stepped through the doors they would know right away that he had never been laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning at himself, Renjun brought his hands up to massage at his temples; he was starting to get a headache. Looking down to his watch he realized it was only one minute before his ‘appointment’ started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath, quickly letting his head fall forward onto his steering wheel, mad at himself. When his forehead hit it harder than he meant to, Renjun’s car honked loudly, spooking the employee who had just walked out of the front doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly fumbling with his keys and wallet, he threw himself out of the car, bowing deeply at the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I scared you, it was not my intention.” She giggled prettily and when Renjun looked up he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem sweetheart,” she sent him a wink and walked past him where he was still bent at the waist watching her go. Okay, so she was definitely a succubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that she knows he’s a virgin. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that most people didn’t by one look his way anyways. He tended to have a ‘stick up his ass’ according to his best friends. Which, honestly, he couldn’t quite deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stress of college alone was enough to keep him on edge, but thrown in the parties and the alcohol and the expectations of getting laid in college (that he mostly placed upon himself), he definitely had a tendency to be a bit harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuffing his wallet into his pants pocket, Renjun took a deep steadying breath as he began to walk towards the entrance. A handful of people were walking about in the lobby and Renjun followed them with his eyes through the tall windows lined up across the front of the building. A tiny dingle of a bell sounded out as Renjun walked inside, poking his head in first before his body followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl who stood behind the counter directly in front of him sent a soft, kind smile his way that reached her eyes. Renjun brought his hand up to clear his throat awkwardly as he tip-toed forward before clasping his hands behind his back and rocking onto his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Yes. Hello. Huang Renjun? Here for, uhhhhh, for… the stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stuff? Really Renjun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally punching himself, Renjun was thankful that the lady didn’t even crack a small giggle at his expense. She must be used to dealing with cases like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Huang Renjun. You’re all checked in! If you want, you can take a seat over there in our lounge,” she gestured to his left where a small room broke off from the rest. A smattering of all kinds of people sat about ranging in various stages of nervousness or excitement. And, as Renjun joined them, he felt like he fit right in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t nearly as many creepy looking old men than Renjun had anticipated. Most of them seemed to be burgeoning adults with, if Renjun had to guess, similar stories to his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone, Renjun went to Jaemin’s contact right away, sending a text that he was here. That he was going to go through with it. And, if he made any crude jokes, he would kick his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend didn’t even have the chance to respond to his text before a pretty looking man came out from a side door behind him. All of the heads in the room turned to face him, and Renjun could feel the terror dripping through his veins. The worker held a small checklist which he flipped through a couple of times before looking up with an award-winning smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huang Renjun?” He called out as Renjun’s blood turned cold and his palms began to sweat. If everyone didn’t know better, one look at Renjun would make someone think that he was going to his slaughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiping his hands onto his jeans, Renjun stood up on shaky legs. Taking one a step at a time, he sent a worried smile to the man whose eyes turned sympathetic as he moved out of the way to lead Renjun in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry so much,” the man whispered when the door closed behind them. “I promise it’ll be fun. Plus, you’ll get the best sleep of your life later tonight.” He chuckled and Renjun’s heart began to pump faster and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallways winded and bent this way and that, all of the walls decorated softly and beautifully. It was almost entrancing looking at the way the soothing colors blended among the trinkets hung on the ceilings. Renjun figured that it was to lessen the pressure and put the guests at ease, which he found was working quite well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until they made a final turn and stopped directly before a pretty, cream colored door and the man Renjun was with knocked softly on it. His breathing stopped in his chest while they waited for the door to open and to reveal…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi!” A man as radiant as the sun opened the door, his long slightly warm caramel hair fluttering into his shining eyes. His smile was perfect and surrounded by puffy, pink lips. There was a constellation of beauty marks scattered across his skin, and if Renjun wasn’t a decent human being he probably would have started drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Taeyong hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjun is here for you,” his eyes crinkled with mischief as he turned to face Renjun who had begun to wring his hands in front of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, hi Renjun! We talked on video chat a couple days back, right?” Renjun’s throat went dry as he silently nodded, not quite able to form the sounds that he wished he could. If he had thought that Donghyuck was gorgeous over video, he was breathtakingly stunning in person. He oozed confidence and radiated happiness, and wow Renjun was so drawn to him he could feel himself already starting to get aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s eyebrows lifted ever so slightly before his eyes flicked down to where Renjun shuffled uncomfortably. A knowingness settled in his gaze as the incubus dragged his eyes back up Renjun’s body to let their eyes meet once again. Winking, Donghyuck shuffled back and outstretched his arm to let Renjun in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in, cutie.” Donghyuck chuckled and Renjun shot one last look to the man with him who sent him a small thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun shuffled forward and followed in the room. It was a beautiful space that was much bigger than Renjun had anticipated. A small chaise lounge was settled just to the left inside of the doorway, a fireplace burning behind it. To the back, double doors opened to a plush looking bed, soft white, silken sheets adorned with massive pillows decorating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Renjun,” the sound of the door shut behind him causing Renjun to swerve quickly in place, his hands coming up to clutch his chest. “What would you like to do, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun blinked slowly, not quite processing the words Donghyuck was saying. There was the softest of smirks across his face, and Renjun suddenly grimaced unsure if he was being made fun of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean what would I like to do? I’m here to get laid, aren’t I?” He sassed back, the normal snap in his words creeping back in. Donghyuck smiled widely before throwing his head back and laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see if I could help you settle in, but if you’re that eager,” his words trailed off before he stalked towards Renjun, making him backpedal until his legs hit the back of the chaise. Leaning forward, Donghyuck grasped Renjun’s face, his thumbs tracing the outline of his jaw, just barely ghosting along his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still comfortable, pretty?” Donghyuck teased, his voice with an edge of sarcasm in it. Renjun tried to remain unbothered, but the quick way his pants began to fill embarrassed him to hell and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-yes. Fine? Yes.” He nodded hurriedly, ignoring the predatory grin Donghyuck replied with. Leaning forward, the incubus raked his nose along the side of Renjun’s neck, stopping at his ear to place a kiss just below it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you smell absolutely delicious. I’m kind of sad to have to deflower you considering I won’t be able to smell this again.” Swallowing deeply, Renjun couldn’t help the way his eyes fluttered closed at the soft, feathered kisses Donghyuck was littering up and down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? How-How do I smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Like daisies. Like roasted honey and daisies. It’s addicting, pretty,” Donghyuck leaned back, thumbing Renjun’s bottom lip before letting it bounce back into its place. “Now, can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking his head to the side, Donghyuck questioned him, the trace of teasing finally gone from his voice. Renjun appreciated the honest way he seemed to be checking on him, but it was acknowledged somewhere in the far depths of his mind. Seeing as he was entirely focused on Donghyuck and Donghyuck alone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God is he staring at my lips?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Renjun breathed out, clenching his fists where the lay stagnant at his sides and wet with perspiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Donghyuck purred before leaning forward to capture Renjun’s bottom lip between his teeth. His hands came off of his jaw, only Donghyuck’s pointer finger tilting Renjun’s head upwards to angle him better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck’s lips were so soft they almost felt nonexistent. The way they brushed harmlessly across the swell of his own had him internally sighing, and leaning his head sideways in order to get more. Parting his lips, Donghyuck tilted his head the opposite way, allowing the kiss to deepen ever so slightly. Renjun could already feel his pulse increasing at the intimacy. Raising his hand to press it against Donghyuck’s chest, Renjun pushed on him gently, causing their lips to part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Renjun’s eyes were trained on the ground as his cheeks and ears lit up a bright pink. “Shouldn’t we move this to the bed?” His voice was small, and when he chanced a glance upwards, Donghyuck was giving him a surprisingly soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want, gorgeous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjun- it’s… just call me Renjun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want,” Donghyuck leaned forward, grabbing his earlobe between his teeth before whispering, “Renjun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full body shivers wracked through Renjun as he nodded his head in confirmation. Donghyuck grasped his hand, kissing the back of it before he led him to the back open room where the bed sat. Throwing himself to lay upon it, Donghyuck bounced slightly before patting the large open space next to him for Renjun to join.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite, you know. Unless, you like that sort of thing?” Donghyuck chuckled and Renjun snorted, half from humor and half from incredulousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stunning, ethereal, gorgeous? Yes, I know, I’ve heard it all. Now,” Donghyuck propped himself up onto his elbows before yanking on Renjun’s shirt causing him to fall forward slightly, “get over here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say ridiculous but, ah-!” Donghyuck pulled Renjun the rest of the way forward, quickly maneuvering their bodies so that Renjun was dead center on the bed and Donghyuck was hovering above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly smell divine,” Donghyuck breathed out against Renjun’s neck, making the smaller gasp. Pressing chaste kisses all across his body, Donghyuck licked the small dip in Renjun’s clavicle. “So tiny…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey-“ Renjun tried to reprimand the incubus, but was thoroughly distracted when he began to unbutton Renjun’s shirt, a kiss being placed against each bit of skin that was revealed. Renjun’s eyes caught on the beauty marks across Donghyuck’s face. The man was entrancing, and having him so close to him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck reached down to begin unbuttoning Renjun’s pants, taking his time teasing his movement. He leaned back down to nestle into Renjun’s neck once more, rubbing his nose closely there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly divine,” Donghyuck sighed at Renjun’s scent as he swallowed harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the button on Renjun’s pants finally popped open, the incubus inching his hand beneath the material, Renjun jolted as if he was electrocuted. Bolting upright, he banged his head against Donghyuck’s shoulder. Quickly cradling his head, Renjun wiggled out of Donghyuck’s embrace and began to stumble with his pants falling around his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjun, are you alright? Was it something I did? I can-” Renjun cut him off, waving his hands frantically in front of his face</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No, don’t I’m- No! You, you’re- it’s not- me. It’s me not you!” Renjun practically yelled, the alluring sight of Donghyuck stretched out across the bed sheets causing him to twitch in his pants. Leaning down to forcefully yank his pants up around his hips once more, Renjun tripped over his own feet as he ran for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Donghyuck called after him, but he was already far too gone. The door slammed behind him as Renjun raced down the hallway back the way he remembered. Bursting through the waiting room, he caught sight of Taeyong who had a surprised look on his face. Looking down to his watch, Taeyong then looked back up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quick, are you okay, Renjun? Renjun?” Taeyong continued to call out to him as Renjun’s heart raced before he held up a thumbs up, straightened his back out, and strode directly out of the building. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>btw I don't have a beta! so I apologize for obvious mistakes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, you can’t avoid the topic for forever. So, how did it go?” Jaemin nagged for the millionth time that day. Renjun buried his face into his sandwich even deeper, hiding his red cheeks. </p><p>“I said it went fine.”</p><p>“If it went fine then you wouldn’t be holding onto your PB&amp;J like it was the only thing that could save you from the plague.” Renjun poked his head above the bread once more, scowling at his best friend. Jaemin brushed his pink hair off of his forehead before leaning forward to rest his chin in his hand. “You know I won’t make fun of you, right? Just talk to me.”</p><p>Renjun felt guilt pool low in his stomach. At the situation or for assuming his best friend would react in the worst way possible, he didn’t know, but he sure felt like shit. </p><p>“It’s just,” Renjun sighed deeply, shaking his head before starting once more. “It’s just, it’s the same as always, Jaem. I get to that point and then <em> bam </em>I chicken out.”</p><p>“You don’t have to lose your v card if you don’t want to, Injunnie,” Jaemin stated matter-of-factly, taking a bite out of his pizza. </p><p>“That’s the thing, too. Is that I know I don’t have to. I don’t have to be intimate with anyone if I don’t want to,” Jaemin nodded in agreement. “But, Jaem, I <em> want to. </em>I just can’t.” </p><p>“Maybe you should just find someone you really like, and then wait-”</p><p>“We’ve been over that before. It didn’t work.”</p><p>“Have you ever thought that maybe you might be asexual?” Jaemin questioned, tilting his head to the side. Renjun allowed himself to muse over the possibility for a second before timidly shaking his head no. </p><p>“I’m not. I have way too many sexual fantasies to be asexual, I think.” </p><p>“Hm,” Jaemin nodded, mouth full of pizza. “Well, you know I’m here for you. But, I am curious… how far did you get?” He waggled his eyebrows at Renjun who scoffed in return.</p><p>“Don’t be a pervert.”</p><p>“I’m just curious! Is it true what they say about incubi and succubi?” Renjun’s mind raced back to the way Donghyuck looked and the way he acted; how unbelievably and undeniably sexually attractive he was. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s definitely true. I got turned on just by looking at him for longer than a few seconds. He was, like, a God or something. He looked so gorgeous, and his skin was perfect, and he had these little moles, and-”</p><p>“You seem to have really liked him,” Jaemin accused, pursing his lips in a questioning face. </p><p>“Well, he was a fucking incubus, Jaemin. Of course I was attracted to him.” Renjun rolled his eyes, finally setting his partially squished sandwich back down. </p><p>“Alright, alright. I was just saying,” Jaemin muttered, put off. </p><p>They went back to normal conversation, but Renjun’s mind couldn’t stop itself from wandering to the thought of Donghyuck and what he thought of Renjun running out on him. Did he feel rejected? Did he think that Renjun found him unattractive or even repulsing? </p><p>There’s no way.</p><p>With the way Donghyuck looks? He has to know how beautiful he is. </p><p>They finished up lunch, and Renjun headed to the small coffee shop just next to campus to grab a drink before his next lecture. He was waiting in line when the soft tingle of the doors opening sounded out from behind him. Normally, he would just continue waiting and minding his own business, but the air around everyone seemed to shift. People were turning their heads and watching, others eyes were wide and staring, even a couple of people were glaring in anger. Turning his head to see what the commotion was all about, Renjun felt every last drop of blood drain from his face. </p><p>Donghyuck was waltzing right through the coffee shop and straight up to Renjun with a brilliantly, blinding smile in place. His honey hair was loose and bouncy, a slight curl to it that Renjun hadn’t noticed before. </p><p>“Hey stranger,” he grinned as he came to a halt right in front of Renjun. Speechless, Renjun simply stared at the incubus waiting for some kind of explanation to make anything about this situation seem normal. Since when did demons simply go strolling about through small coffee shops on a college campus. “I can see you thinking,” Donghyuck sing-songed out, rocking back and forwards on his heels.</p><p>“Next!” The cashier called out, making Renjun whip his head around and realize he was holding the line up. Or, well, Donghyuck was the one doing the holding up if he was honest. Scurrying up to the counter, Renjun had to clear his throat several times before he could get a word out. </p><p>“Sorry, yeah, um, one caramel macchiato please. Small-”</p><p>“Make that two and make them large,” Donghyuck interrupted Renjun, leaning over his shoulder and into his space in order to pull his card out and lay it on the counter. </p><p>“What are you-” Renjun shook his head incredulously, his brow furrowed in frustration. “I can’t even drink all of a large…” Donghyuck simply shrugged.</p><p>“Better to have too much than not enough,” he winked then, making Renjun let out a disbelieving cough of a laugh. “Let’s go sit, hm?” </p><p>Taking Renjun’s hand, Donghyuck directed them over to the closest booth waiting until Renjun sat before taking his place across from him. Tapping his fingers on the table, Donghyuck began to whistle poorly to a tune that Renjun recognized as one of the more popular idol songs. Looking out the window to his right, Renjun studied the sparse gaggle of people along the street as the silence dragged on. Finally, Renjun sighed out, burying his head in his hands and looking back up to see Donghyuck pouting his pretty lips mid whistle. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” </p><p>“Two large caramel macchiatos?” The barista called out and Donghyuck jumped up to go and fetch them, sending the barista a smile so stunning that she blushed so brightly Renjun could see it from where he sat. </p><p>“Here you go, pretty.” Donghyuck said, setting the drink down in front of him.</p><p>“Renjun.”</p><p>“Oh right, you like it when I call you by name,” he sent a wink that made Renjun’s toes curl. His mind flashed back to the last time he had seen him, when he first corrected Donghyuck on what he liked to be called. </p><p>“So, once again, I ask what the hell are you doing here?” Donghyuck picked up his drink and took a large sip, placing the cup back down and licking his plush lips. </p><p>“Maybe I just wanted a coffee? This is delicious by the way.” Donghyuck commented, avoiding the subject. Renjun felt himself growing agitated with the other, his curiosity turning sour. </p><p>“Donghyuck. Please tell me why you’re here or I’ll just get up and leave.”</p><p>“I’ll be able to follow your scent, so I dare you to try. A little game of hide-and-seek, hm?” </p><p>“Stop fucking around. Are you here to make fun of me?” Donghyuck’s shining eyes changed to something more dull as he raked them across Renjun’s serious face. </p><p>“Of course not. I-I can’t feed. Your scent, it… I just can’t feed.” Renjun blinked a few times, not quite understanding the problem. He would be the first to tell you that he wasn’t very well versed on the ins-and-outs of demons. </p><p>“I don’t understand?” Donghyuck sighed, his eyes looking up to the ceiling. </p><p>“Renjun, I can’t feed. For some reason, I think it was your scent? Your scent affected me so much that my body can not take sexual energy from anyone else, and…” Donghyuck looked back down to Renjun. “I’m sorry to dump this on you, and I probably should have just gone about my business and figured it out for myself, but… you seemed so willing and ready to let me feed on you. Was it something I did?” Donghyuck leaned forward onto his elbows, his gaze thick with sincerity. </p><p>“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Like I said when I.. you know, when I ran out. It’s a me problem. I can never get past that stage,” Renjun shrugged, his ears feeling hot from embarrassment. </p><p>“Are you sure you even want to have sex?” Donghyuck asked, causing Renjun to duck his head and look around to make sure no one could overhear them. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, I do. I-I just don’t know how and I get nervous and sometimes I feel dumb and I know I’ll be bad in bed and-”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Donghyuck whispered, reaching over to place one of his hands on Renjun’s own. “It’s okay. I get it.” Renjun scoffed at that. </p><p>“No you don’t. You’re an incubus for christ’s sake.” </p><p>“Nice choice of words there,” Donghyuck chuckled before fiddling with his cup. “You know, incubi only become incubi when they have sex for the first time? We’re not made or born a certain way to be programmed like that. It’s a choice I struggled with, so, in a way, I do understand.”</p><p>“Huh,” Renjun let himself slouch back into the chair. That was definitely something he had never known about incubi, and it kind of did make him feel better in a way. It certainly made Donghyuck more relatable. </p><p>“Yup, so. There’s that. I normally would never talk about that, but… Hell, Renjun. There’s just something so addicting about you,” Donghyuck swore under his breath, and when Renjun looked back up he saw the way Donghyuck’s eyes darkened. Leaning over the table slightly, Donghyuck rested his head in his hands. “I want you so badly, Renjun. Can you tell? You’ve brought me, an incubus, down to his knees,” he whispered.</p><p>Shivers tingled up Renjun’s spine as the hair on his arms stood on end. Mouth going dry, Renjun parted his lips to say something that never ended up coming out. Donghyuck’s words affected Renjun deeply, his gut clenching in nerves. </p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry?” Renjun breathed out, his world honed in on Donghyuck and nothing but Donghyuck. </p><p>“Don’t apologize. Just… if you decide you ever want anything. A <em> release, </em>if you will, let me know,” Donghyuck spoke softly as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small piece of paper. Taking it from Donghyuck, Renjun unfolded it and read the scribble of numbers there. </p><p>Did an incubus just give him his number? </p><p>“Donghyuck… if I never end up calling you, will you be alright? If you can’t feed?” Donghyuck’s smile didn’t reach his eyes when he responded. </p><p>“I’ll figure it out, Renjun. Don’t worry.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Renjun paced back and forth in his little studio apartment. His neighbor’s music was blasting through the thin wall, and Renjun had just shipped Jaemin off in a cab home. It was nearing two in the morning, and yes he was a little buzzed. Jaemin had come over to marathon all of the new episodes of some popular TV show he was insisting they watch and he brought a bottle of wine as well. So, they had split the wine and Renjun had heated up some of his leftovers while they watched the series.</p><p>But now, Renjun was tipsy and horny and his mind was stuck on Donghyuck. Walking over to the corner of the large room where his bed sat, Renjun flopped himself onto his comforter. His TV was still running in the background, playing some weird ads for something that he had no care for. </p><p>He wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t waste his time if Donghyuck came over. He was an incubus after all; Renjun was sure Donghyuck wouldn’t want to come over to simply chat about their days and then bid him adieu. </p><p>Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he pulled up Donghyuck’s number that he had immediately saved after meeting him at the coffee shop earlier that day. He had been so open and kind, and even though he was a little bit too flirty for his tastes, Renjun truly worried about him. </p><p>About what exactly it meant to not be able to feed. About what would happen to him. </p><p>Hitting the call button, Renjun brought the phone up to his ear, swallowing the regret and nerves he felt right away. It rang several times before the line went through and a slight shuffling from the other side of the phone crinkled in Renjun’s ear. </p><p>“Hello?” Donghyuck’s velvety voice called out to him.</p><p>“Uh, hi?” </p><p>“Who is this?” Donghyuck asked, his tone becoming impatient. </p><p>“Oh, Renjun. The guy from the coffee shop? And from before?” He could practically hear Donghyuck’s teasing grin through the phone at his babbling way with words. </p><p>“Renjun! How are you? Why are you calling at two a.m?” Renjun chuckled uncomfortably, scratching at the nape of his neck before turning over onto his stomach. </p><p>“I’m horny,” he murmured, pink coloring his features right away at his brazen answer. </p><p>“Oh, really? Horny enough to send a poor incubus your address?” Donghyuck’s voice lilting with curiosity and mischief. Before he could regret it, Renjun pulled the phone away from his ear and typed in his address, sending it off in a text. </p><p>“Sent.”</p><p>“Oh wow, you’re being serious? You’re not actually drunk or something?” Donghyuck’s tone came out accusatory. </p><p>“I’m tipsy, but I know what I’m asking. Just a little liquid courage is all.... But, Donghyuck?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna… I don’t want to have sex. Is that, like, okay?” </p><p>“Oh honey, I can make you feel pleasure in more ways than one.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waiting for Donghyuck to arrive was agony. Renjun had plenty of time to regret his words, to want to back out, and also, most importantly, to take a shower. He knew he didn’t want to have sex, but he should still make sure he smelt good, just in case. In case he actually let Donghyuck even touch him. </p><p>Which, if he was being honest, was probably a long shot. </p><p>When the softest of knocks came from his door, Renjun ran his hands through his damp hair as he stood up. His nightshirt was long and almost down to his knees and his striped pj shorts hung loosely on his hips. </p><p>Tip-toeing over to the door, Renjun unlocked it slowly, barely cracking it only to see sunshine incarnate on the other side, his cheeks rosy and eyes cloudy. Opening the door the rest of the way, Renjun shuffled backwards to let Donghyuck in. His silken shirt flowed beautifully down his back and his pants were somewhere between yoga pants and slacks. And he looked, well, stunning. </p><p>“Hi,” Renjun muttered, shutting the door behind them. When he turned around, Donghyuck was on him, running his nose up from Renjun’s clavicle to his ear.</p><p>“I could smell you from the lobby. Fuck, Renjun, you smell so good,” Donghyuck breathed into his ear, letting his hands come up to rest on either side of his face. Renjun felt small next to Donghyuck. The incubus still had his shoes on and he was already several centimeters taller than him, so with the extra boost…</p><p>Donghyuck devoured his lips, stealing Renjun’s breath from him. Their mouths danced together, slick and wet with want. Raising his right arm, Donghyuck pressed his palm against the door, his other hand still grasping the side of Renjun’s face as he caged him in. </p><p>“You drive me crazy,” Donghyuck whispered against his lips, capturing them once more. “Renjun the things I want to do to you are numerous and unlimited. I want to make you feel such pleasure the only word you can remember is my name.” </p><p>“Donghyuck,” Renjun half whispered half whined at the filth he was speaking. </p><p>“That’s right, baby. Say my name,” hands dropping to his waist, Donghyuck grabbed Renjun and walked them over to his bed all the while pressing soft kisses to his jugular and his neck. As he clambered backwards onto his messy bed, anxiety pooled low in Renjun’s gut. </p><p>“I’m- I’m nervous,” Renjun’s voice cracked as Donghyuck climbed over him, the scene of the last time this happened drifting through his mind. </p><p>“Tell me, Renjun. Do you want this? Do you want me to touch you?” </p><p>“So badly,” Renjun let his head fall backwards, his neck on display. </p><p>“Then let me restrain you. Let me hold you down so you can’t leave. And the moment you say stop, I do.” </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>,” Renjun groaned at the thought, only the porn he watched coming close to anything this erotic before. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you to stop and you will?” </p><p>“Absolutely.” </p><p>Leaning down, Donghyuck carelly took both of Renjun’s wrists into either of his hands, pinning them into the plush cushion of his bed. His lips traced the inside of his left wrist, all the way down to his inner elbow before placing a soft kiss there. </p><p>“Can you pull your shirt up for me?” Nodding uncertainly, Renjun reached down to pull his shirt up to his neck as Donghyuck released his wrists for a moment before grasping them firmly once more. “Perfect,” Donghyuck says, eyes raking over every inch of bare skin on Renjun. </p><p>Clamping his eyes closed, Renjun could feel his chest heaving with each breath he took, and when the ghost of Donghyuck’s lips pressed over his right nipple, Renjun gasped, arching directly into the contact. He had never had someone touch him there before, so feeling gentle kisses being placed around his nipple made him squirm underneath the other. </p><p>“D-Donghyuck.” </p><p>“Say my name, Renjun. What do you need?” </p><p>“Donghyuck, I’m- I’m nervous. It feels-”</p><p>“Just let go,” Donghyuck breathed into his sternum, placing a timid kiss there. </p><p>Letting out the breath he had been holding, Renjun let himself relax into the bedsheets, swallowing deeply. Donghyuck began tracing his fingertips across every inch of his skin. Tickling his abdomen, the sides of his neck, his lips, and the bottom of his belly. He lingered there for a moment before deftly untying Renjun's pj shorts in one go. </p><p>As if someone pulled the trigger, Renjun jolted up in Donghyuck’s hold. But he didn’t back down, forcing Renjun back into the sheets and showering his face with kisses.</p><p>“Okay? Want me to stop?” He asked softly, letting his fingers splay above the obvious bulge in his pants. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, <em> Donghyuck.”  </em></p><p>“That’s not an answer, Renjun.” </p><p>“Don’t stop- I’m just… please don’t stop- it- I’m-” </p><p>“Let me think for you,” Donghyuck spoke softly against his lips before pressing miniscule pecks there. Lying still, Donghyuck slowly, inching his way there, lets his hand maneuver underneath Renjun’s shorts. As he grabbed Renjun over the fabric, he convulsed instantaneously. His body wracked his both anxiety and extreme pleasure from the touch of Donghyuck. </p><p>“Fuck! Is it supposed to feel like this?” Pressing wet kisses along the column of Renjun’s neck, Donghyuck slowly, like molasses, rubbed his length up and down over his boxers. </p><p>“Tell me what it feels like?” </p><p>“Like… like… lava is burning through my gut. Fuck, it never feels like this when I do it myself. Donghyuck?” He asked quietly, his voice barely steadier than a whimper. </p><p>“Hm?” Donghyuck hums into his neck, darting his tongue out to taste Renjun’s skin. </p><p>“I feel like I’m going crazy. I can’t. I can’t…” Renjun’s eyes water, as Donghyuck digs his thumb into the head of his dick through his underwear, making him curl into himself as well as he can while still being held down. </p><p>“So sensitive. You smell so addicting, Renjun. Do you need me to stop?” </p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Renjun, shaking his head back and forth, lets tears drop from his eyes at what should be the slight stimulation. Removing his hand from Renjun’s shorts, Donghyuck brings his thumb up to his mouth to lick along the pad of his finger where precum had seeped through Renjun’s underwear and onto his digit. </p><p>“We can stop for the night. I don't want to push you.” </p><p>“But… God, this is embarrassing, but I’m so close Donghyuck…”</p><p>“You want to come, pretty?” Ignoring the pet name, Renjun nodded his head yes, practically begging for it. “Ask me then. I want to make sure you want it.” Doing his best to shake off his raging embarrassment, Renjun sighed before tensing his body and bracing himself for the onslaught that was sure to happen. </p><p>“Donghyuck, please make me come?” </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Donghyuck smiled widely, his canines sharp and on display as he let his hand drift back beneath Renjun’s clothes and this time snuck past his boxers as well, grasping his weeping length in his soft hand. </p><p>“Unf!” Renjun grunted as Donghyuck showed him no mercy, using all of his strength to keep Renjun pinned to the bed in his hold as he quickly jacked him off beneath his clothing. </p><p>“That’s it, that’s it. Breathe,” Donghyuck kissed Renjun deeply, his tongue exploring Renjun’s open and moaning mouth. </p><p>Renjun felt every muscle in his abdomen tighten and a heat like no other raced through his lower half, tightening in his stomach. He didn’t even realize he was coming until Donghyuck began cooing at him through his orgasm, and sucking in his moans and groans of pleasure. </p><p>Sighing, Donghyuck retracted his hand from Renjun’s soiled bottoms and brought it up to his mouth to lick clean. The sight of Donghyuck’s long tongue made Renjun’s pulse quicken, and he had to try and steady his breathing in order to not get turned on once more. </p><p>“Renjun. Now that I’ve had you, I’m not sure I can go back,” Donghyuck sighs. “Oh, what to do? You’re delectable.” </p><p>“I’m so tired,” Renjun answers, choosing to ignore his comment and file it away to later dissect. </p><p>“I took some of your sexual energy. So besides the mind blowing orgasm, I also drained you a bit.” </p><p>“Hm, makes sense,” Renjun yawned, his eyelids growing heavy. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep in sullied undergarments, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Donghyuck began pampering him with kisses. </p><p>“How do you feel? Besides tired?” </p><p>“I can’t believe I let an incubus touch my dick. You’re the first person other than me to ever touch my dick,” Renjun’s lips felt loose, his head floaty as he realized he was unable to reign in his thoughts. “It was so good, Donghyuck. I can’t even imagine what anything else with you would feel like.” </p><p>“Well, if you ever want to find out, I’m here, Renjun. I’m here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>smutty, smut smut </p><p>this is just a taste of what's to come, pun intended</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Renjun woke up boneless and refreshed as if he had slept nearly twenty hours. (Spoiler alert, it had only been seven.) His mind flashed back to when the pretty man at the center Renjun had gone to mentioned that he would have the best night of sleep of his life. And, he was definitely correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling over and stretching his limbs, Renjun wasn’t surprised, to say the least, that Donghyuck was no longer there. If he thought hard enough, he remembered the incubus whispering something about having a goodnight at some point in the middle of the night to him and shuffling out of the bed to the door. But, that also could have just been a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full body shivers of embarrassment wracked through Renjun’s body as he recalled the events of the previous night. It hadn’t been much more than a bit of light rubbing to make Renjun come, and God was that humiliating. He kept telling himself that everything was probably enhanced due to the fact that Donghyuck was an incubus, and that his sexual prowess was much stronger than any normal person’s. So, Renjun probably shouldn’t feel too bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he still did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he finally got over the first time of someone else touching him. Someone actually got into his pants! And, for Renjun, that was a huge deal. Hopefully, he would now be able to move on past everything else and finally date and be sexually open like he had wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his phone out, he quickly texted Jaemin that he wanted to go out that weekend. And when he responded with only question marks, Renjun simply closed his phone out and tossed it onto the bed to begin getting ready for his classes that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking through campus, Renjun felt good. Better than good, in fact; he felt amazing. His body was light, there was a bounce in his step, and when Jaemin approached him outside of their calc class looking like he was looking at a ghost, Renjun couldn’t find it in himself to give a single fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you, like, okay? Renjun?” Jaemin asked, hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh yeah, I actually feel awesome today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell. First the text this morning, and now you’re humming while walking into maths?” They walked into the lecture hall, immediately climbing the stairs to sit towards the back in their regular spots. As they sat, Jaemin turned to him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “You got fucking laid, didn’t you!” He exclaimed loudly, causing the eyes of the students around them to turn in their direction. Renjun slapped his hand over his friend’s mouth, bowing slightly in apology to everyone who had been distrubed by his outburst. When everyone seemed to no longer be looking at them, Renjun popped Jaemin over the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what the hell was that?” He angrily whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it!” Jaemin whispered back, his eyes wide. “You slept with that incubus, didn’t you! Or was it someone else? Oh my God, Renjun,” Jaemin shook his head in disbelief as Renjun rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep with anyone.” Jaemin’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying!” Renjun defending, still quietly speaking. “I may have done some things, but… I didn’t sleep with anyone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God. Details? Please? This is major, Renjun!” Jaemin excitedly bounced in his chair, obviously happy for his friend. Just then, their professor walked in, directing the attention of everyone. Shrugging, Renjun turned his head to the front of the classroom, a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the lecture, Jaemin continued to bug Renjun for details. Writing and slipping him small notes with invasive questions, with which Renjun obviously dodged. Their lecture droned on, as usual, and unfortunately for Renjun, came to an end much too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now there was definitely no avoiding Jaemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his wrist tightly as they both left the lecture hallway, Jaemin stared down at Renjun with what he assumed were supposed to be intimidating eyes. But, he looked more like a wounded puppy, so with a deep sigh, Renjun relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck came over and we,” Renjun made vague gestures with his hands while Jaemin narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Donghyuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaemin pouted. “Also, what does,” Jaemin mimicked Renjun’s vague gestures, “mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did… stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Third base?” Jaemin leaned in excitedly, his smile large and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is third base blowjobs?” Bouncing, Jaemin nodded his head. Lowering his voice, Renjun eyed the students mingling around them. “No, we didn’t go that far,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so second base?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so?” Jaemin clapped his hand forcefully on Renjun’s shoulder making him lose balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! Did you have fun?” Blushing, Renjun shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fine, but since I finally made that milestone, I wanna go out this weekend and, like, actually take someone home.” He stated, resolutely as Jaemin eyed him wearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It’s no big deal if you want wait, and see if-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see if it was a fluke. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see if I can take someone; if I don’t want to have sex, I won’t. Just… I want to see-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, but we’re inviting Jeno, too for backup.” Groaning, Renjun rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle myself, plus Jeno is just a big teddy bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he looks intimidating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaemin finally let his grip on Renjun loosen as they began to walk their separate ways. Once they exited the building, Renjun made his way across the garden in the middle of campus as he waved goodbye to Jaemin. His mind began to drift to this weekend and what might happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if it really was just a happy accident? Or what if it had to do with the fact that Donghyuck was an incubus, and that’s why it felt easier? He had to try and find out for himself because if he had a partner in the future, he wanted to be able to be intimate with them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, trying out on strangers was the way to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun was so busy in his own mind, that he didn’t see the person standing before him, completely still on the sidewalk. So, when their feet bumped into one another and he reached out to ground Renjun from falling, he gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! I was distrac- Donghyuck?” Renjun blinked rapidly in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stranger! Fancy seeing you here,” the incubus winked before tossing his honey hair out of his eyes. “Where are you headed? Need some company?” Renjun narrowed his eyes in confusion and distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? An incubus can’t simply take a stroll through the gardens?” He smiled, giggling under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but not the gardens on a college campus that you don’t go to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Donghyuck whispered, pulling Renjun closer. “I was going to get a coffee and picked up on your delicious scent and simply couldn’t hold myself back.” Donghyuck breathed into Renjun’s ear, making his skin burn where he touched him. Waddling backwards out of Donghyuck’s hold, Renjun swallowed harshly, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird as hell. I know you’re a demon and all, but stalking someone isn’t exactly smiled upon.” Tilting his head with a look of fake confusion on his face, Donghyuck pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m not stalking you! Maybe, I just missed you, ever thought about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, we’re not friends. This isn’t just a-a weird- I don’t know,” Renjun shook his head, moving to take a step around Donghyuck. “I’m leaving now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling today?” Pivoting to face Donghyuck once more, he arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he cleared his throat. “Pretty good. Slept well, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. If you ever want another good night of sleep, then-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I have your phone number.” Renjun waved his hand dismissively, turning around to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me, babe!” Donghyuck yelled loudly after him, making him cringe and pull his shoulders up to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That weekend approached slowly, as Renjun had anticipated it so greatly. The time seemed to drag on, except for when he nearly ran into Donghyuck again. The incubus had come into the same coffee shop they had met at, his eyes roaming around the room. Ducking and weaving, Renjun made his way into the bathroom and simply hid there for so long that he was late for his lab. But, it paid off, seeing as when he peeked back out, the incubus was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Donghyuck insisted on trying to talk to and find Renjun, he had no idea. He had already seen him make himself out to be an embarrassment; wasn’t that enough for him? His thoughts flashed back to when Donghyuck said he couldn’t feed on anyone else… was that maybe still the case? Donghyuck hadn’t mentioned it again since then, so Renjun figured it must have been a ploy to get into his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Renjun held up one of the two shirts he had in his hands up to his chest. It was a soft cream sweater, but holding up the other shirt, Renjun nodded. The other option was a silken emerald green blouse with long sleeves that almost came down so far that they covered his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing his t-shirt off and onto the floor, Renjun carefully put the blouse on to try and avoid wrinkles. Running his hands through his deep brown hair, he arranged it neatly before wriggling his way into the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned. Renjun tucked his shirt in and did a small spin in the mirror checking his outfit. The final approval, of course, was the photo he sent in the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaemin; oh my god youre so getting laid tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno; u look rly nice injun!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling softly, Renjun nodded to himself before setting his phone down. Renjun checked himself out in the mirror one last time before marching over to his bed and sitting, waiting for Jeno to arrive and pick him up. Kicking his feet absent-mindedly, Renjun let his mind wander, and, of course, his thoughts drifted to Donghyuck. He found himself shaking his head to stop himself from thinking himself into a hole. There was just so much he didn’t understand about Donghyuck; there were a plethora of things he wanted to find out and experience and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came from his front door, startling Renjun out of his reverie. When he opened it, Jeno and Jaemin stood there leaning on one another with large smiles across their faces. Jaemin winked, and then leaned forward towards Renjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to get laid?” Rolling his eyes so hard it hurt, Renjun pushed through the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club was packed full of dancing bodies; the bar was lined with people trying their hardest to flag down the busy bartenders. Jaemin held Renjun’s hand as he dragged him through the mess of the crowd, Jeno directly behind them. Getting up to the bar, Jaemin pushed Renjun forward and leaned over his back, looking side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone looks so busy,” Jaemin whisper-yelled in Renjun’s ear over the thumping music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is Saturday,” Renjun answered, getting a half-hearted shrug from Jaemin before he waved down the bartender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting his elbows on the bartop, Renjun let his head fall into his hands. The beat that the DJ blasted throughout the room vibrated through his skin; the deep blue and purple lights shone around the large space, cascading off of the walls and club-goers. A stage sat in the back corner, off to the side of the main dance floor where the DJ was set up, and as Renjun eyes drifted around the room, a low pull of uncomfortableness settled in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was never really one for clubs. Sure, he enjoyed dancing with his friends and having a couple of drinks, but this atmosphere was definitely not something he normally sought out. All of the confidence and excitement he had built up for this situation now simmered into anxiety and regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he turned to say as much to Jaemin, Renjun spotted a flash of caramel hair somewhere in the crowd. Blinking a few times, Renjun lost track of them as dancing bodies shifted in and out of his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that…” Renjun murmured out loud. Jaemin tilted his head into Renjun’s line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jaemin asked loudly as Jeno turned to them from the bar, holding two drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head dismissively, Renjun turned and took the drink from Jeno’s extended hand and took a quick sip. Jutting out his bottom lip, Jaemin spun in place before wrapping his arms around them both and ushering them out onto the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to dance with people if you want to find someone, Ijunnie!” Jaemin yelled, making Jeno’s eyes crinkle with humor. Pulling Renjun close, Jaemin began dancing around him, taking his free hand and twirling him. Renjun cracked a smile as he rolled his eyes at his best friend’s silly movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s mind cleared and his worries rolled off of his shoulders the longer they danced together. Realizing just how badly Renjun needed to destress, he laughed in relief at the absurdity of it all. Of everything that had been happening in his life. Just then a hand landed on Renjun’s shoulder, tapping lately to get his attention. As he turned around, a blonde guy, taller than himself, was smiling down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna dance?” He asked, leaning down towards Renjun’s ear. This was the chance Renjun was waiting for, and releasing a deep breath, he shook his head yes. Turning back around, Jaemin sent him a subtle thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling Renjun forward, the man wrapped his arms around his waist, encompassing him. Looking up at the other, Renjun couldn’t lie; the man was attractive. He definitely was far from ugly, and Renjun didn’t mind too much that he seemed to want to get into Renjun’s space already. They swayed and moved in tandem, their bodies pressing closer and closer. The other brought his face into the crook of Renjun’s neck, and when he whispered, Renjun tried not to recoil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” He spoke lowly, and Renjun felt his mouth run dry. Did he really want to kiss this random person? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could </span>
  </em>
  <span>he kiss this random person? They’re handsome, sure, but is this actually what Renjun wanted? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Renjun murmured, pushing the other away not sure if he even heard him. Renjun beelined through the crowd and to the bathroom, scurrying through the door and down to the last stall before shutting it tightly behind him. Breathing deeply, Renjun shut his eyes harshly burying his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There you go again, Renjun. Running away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his hands back through his hair and pushing it out of his eyes, he sighed deeply. He shouldn’t be surprised that he reacted this way. In fact, this was normal for him, and why he felt disappointed, he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have pushed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock came from the door making Renjun snap his head up. Squinting in confusion, Renjun inched towards the noise, letting his head rest on the stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin? I’m okay, just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure who Jaemin is, but-” Renjun swung the door open fast, revealing Donghyuck with his hand raised, poised to knock again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck, Donghyuck. What are you doing here?” Leaning towards Renjun with his hand propped up against the stall door, Donghyuck smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t an incubus simply come to a club?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did I say about stalking me?” Donghyuck’s persona dropped, his face settling into something more sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t mean to, Renjun. I came out to find someone to... well,” he gestured vaguely. “And when I caught your scent, I kind of just followed it.” He had the decency to look sheepish, but Renjun couldn’t hold in a scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you expect me to believe that?” Renjun crossed his arms, his brow furrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m sorry. What I said was true though. Also, I just saw you run off and just wanted to check on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, though?” Renjun wondered, baffled. Donghyuck blew his cheeks out as he tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just being a decent demon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, what is my life?” Renjun groaned, shutting his eyes as he rubbed circles into his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo, why ya in the bathroom?” Donghyuck cheekily asked, his regular mirth back on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came out to get laid tonight and when a hot guy asked to kiss me I ran away,” Renjun dead-panned, staring up at Donghyuck’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to push yourself, Renjun. You can just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know. But the thing is I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. When we,” Renjun swallowed, his voice cracking. “When we, you know, it was amazing. And I want to experience it again, and I thought I had grown. But, alas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember I told you, you could always call me,” Donghyuck responded, his face far too serious for Renjun’s liking. A tint of blush colored Renjun’s cheeks at the idea. What if? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Renjun muttered out the side of his mouth as he avoided eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine?” Donghyuck grinned from ear to ear, swiveling so that he was directly in front of Renjun’s face. “What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me spell it out,” Renjun asked exasperatedly. When Donghyuck smiled even larger and nodded his head yes, he sighed. “I mean, fine. Take me home, dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m hurt. My ass is a lot of things, but definitely not dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go before I change my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Renjun pulled out his phone, sending a text in their group chat that he was headed back home with someone and to not wait up for him. Jaemin’s response of “!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” made Renjun roll his eyes in endearment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck flagged them down a taxi, ushering Renjun inside. The small cab felt stuffy, as if Renjun couldn’t risk breathing in or else he’d get trapped by Donghyuck’s aura that seemed to follow him everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride seemed to drag on, and the silence was suffocating, So, when they finally arrived at Renjun's apartment and Donghyuck was paying the driver, Renjun was strung thick with nerves. They walked side by side, Donghyuck brushing up against the silk of Renjun’s blouse with his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked up the flight of stairs, a tight cramp on nerves began to drag Renjun down. However, once Renjun opened his door, he wasn’t given time to be anxious or worried. Donghyuck turned him, pressing Renjun’s back against the door, and cradled his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to try something different?” Renjun swallowed harshly, barely whispering out a ‘yes’ before Donghyuck’s lips were on his own. He devoured Renjun wholly; his lips and tongue worked in tandem to break away Renjun’s hesitance piece by piece. Trailing down Renjun’s neck, Donghyuck breathed out lowly, causing a cascade of goosebumps to ricochet up Renjun’s body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun could already feel his pants beginning to fill in ever so slightly, and when Donghyuck brought his thigh up to press between Renjun’s own legs, he couldn’t hold in a choked off groan. The pressure against his length bordered somewhere between not enough and far too much for Renjun. His mind continued to spin as Donghyuck kissed him breathless, his lips carving out their own path across Renjun’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, you can always stop me,” Donghyuck faintly spoke directly into Renjun’s ear before his hand found its way to the button and zipper on Renjun’s jeans. Mouth running dry, Renjun simply nodded forcefully, eyes wide and lost in Donghyuck’s gaze. When the barest of smirks donned Donghyuck’s face, Renjun knew that if he hadn’t been in trouble before, surely he was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck worked with the material of Renjun’s skinny jeans, wriggling them down his thin legs. They were all but plastered to Renjun’s body, so it took quite some time until Renjun’s legs were bare, his underwear slightly tented with arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of standing back up to be face-to-face with Renjun, Donghyuck stayed on the ground where he had been previously trying to strip him. Looking up beneath his mane of hair, Donghyuck slowly parted his lips, letting the plushness of them captivate Renjun. His fingers hooked into Renjun’s underwear, sliding them down to his ankles in one go, making him yelp. Renjun’s hands that had been hanging by his side, quickly came up to cover  his half erection out of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- where was the warning!” Renjun whisper-yelled, a blush obvious on his face. Slowly inching forward on his knees, Donghyuck gently grabbed both of Renjun’s tensed hands and pried them away from where he tried to hide himself, kissing along his palms to help calm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the first time someone is seeing you this way?” Donghyuck spoke, his face still buried in the palm of Renjun’s left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Renjun replied shyly, clearing his throat in awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, I’m honored,” Donghyuck finally pulled away from Renjun to look up at him with sparkling eyes and a mischievous grin. “Now,” Donghyuck started, his sentence finishing with him leaning forward and grasping Renjun’s waning dick in his hand and sinking his lips around him, down to its base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm, wet heat enveloped Renjun’s dick making his eyes roll back as they fluttered shut. His hands found purchase in Donghyuck’s golden hair as he tugged forcefully on the strands. Donghyuck’s tongue worked its way over Renjun’s rapidly hardening length making Renjun make pathetically whiny noises as a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Donghyuck, it’s- ah!” Leaning back onto his ankles, Donghyuck popped his mouth off of Renjun’s dick, his hands still tight around the base of his dick and Donghyuck stuck his tongue out and placed Renjun’s length directly on it, quickly stroking him into his mouth. It was the most lewd picture Renjun had ever seen, the incubus on his knees in front of him with a spit-slicked mouth gaping open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his lips around the head once more, the way Donghyuck was bobbing his head on Renjun’s dick caused the room to be full of wet slurping noises. Renjun felt his dick weeping in Donghyuck’s mouth, it twitching each time he reached its base with his nose pressed into his bare pelvis. He was unsure if he had ever been this turned on, this hard, before in his entire life; it was almost painful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His orgasm was fast approaching, and in a  garbled mess of words he tried to warn Donghyuck that seemingly didn’t deter the incubus from continuing to swallow him whole. Donghyuck’s throat worked around Renjun’s dick, constricting on it as his tongue danced skillfully along the rest of his length. Pulling harder at the other’s hair, Renjun felt his abdomen tighten, a fire rush through him, before he was coming directly into Donghyuck’s mouth. His tongue dug into the head of Renjun’s dick, making him give one last spurt accompanied by a pitiful yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taste just as good as you smell,” Donghyuck spoke, his breathing labored as he continued to hold Renjun’s twitching length in his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Renjun whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Donghyuck quipped back, a wink tacked on at the end. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun accessed himself, realizing that exhaustion was already beginning to creep into his bones. As he yawned, Renjun looked at Donghyuck as he rose to stand, smiling happily. Skin flushed, Renjun cleared his throat before looking away towards the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… I mean, do you want me to return the favor?” Silence strung out between them, as Donghyuck stared, flabbergasted by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just offer to give me a blow job?” Renjun sputtered, feeling his ears heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t promise it will be any good because I’ve never done it and, like, I don’t know? It feels weird not returning anything, and I know you’re an incubus so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or whatever, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. Slow down,” Donghyuck chuckled, delicately brushing Renjun’s fringe off of his forehead. “It’s not necessary. In fact, it’s not exactly normal for us to get solo attention. Usually, we just take the sexual energy we need and go.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Renjun couldn’t hold back a scoff and a deep frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of fucked up, no? So even when you have sex, you never really…?” The other shrugged, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually just take what I need and viola.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, can I suck your dick?” Renjun asked, his voice small but steady. “I want to learn how, and also I wanna make you feel good.” Mumbling the last part, Renjun didn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s back straightened out and his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nicely,” Donghyuck closed the small space between them, reaching down to scoop Renjun up in his arms making him squeak in surprise. He marched the small distance to Renjun’s bed, where he laid him out in the middle before climbing over top of him. “Pretty, pretty Renjun. Want to suck my dick, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me change my mind,” Renjun murmured under his breath, his cheeks smarting from how badly he blushed. Leaning down, he pressed kisses along the column of the smaller’s neck; Donghyuck let his tongue peek out and teased Renjun’s soft skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Renjunnie. You’re just so pretty when you blush.” Of course, Donghyuck knew exactly what he was doing, his words making Renjun pinken further. The incubus scooted towards Renjun’s headboard, situating the pillows behind his back before beckoning Renjun to come close. Hooking his hands into his pants, Donghyuck shimmied them down his legs, taking his underwear with him until he was bare, his dick laying on one side of his leg already partially hard. “See what you do to me, Renjun? You didn’t even touch me and I’m already turned on,” he spoke, his voice deep, as he began to slowly stroke himself to full hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun’s mouth popped open at the sight of Donghyuck jerking himself off in front of him. And maybe, just maybe, Renjun was worried he might get hard again. Watching the incubus was far better than porn, and sure Renjun may not last very long, but his recovery time was impeccable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come’re,” Donghyuck said, reaching his hand out and pulling Renjun closer so that he hovered over his bare, muscled legs. “If you stick your tongue out, it can help. Don’t try taking it all at once, hm?” Renjun blanched at the thought of trying to take Donghyuck completely. Compared to himself, Donghyuck was decently longer and thicker in that department. He could almost feel the ghost of his jaw aching at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting down onto his elbows, his bare ass in the air, Renjun let his hand rest a top Donghyuck’s own. He followed the rhythm with which Donghyuck stroked himself, and when he finally felt brave enough, he swatted the incubus away so that he could do it himself. Mouth opening in pleasure, Donghyuck let his head relax to the side as he took in the image before him. A half naked Renjun clothed in a silken shirt that was beginning to slip off his shoulder, prettily showcasing the red blotches from where Donghyuck had attacked his skin with his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timidly leaning his head down, Renjun stuck out his tongue and ran it up the bottom of his shaft, licking across the top where a bead of precum sat. It didn’t taste as salty or gross as he had always thought it might, so Renjun let his tongue loll all the way out before slowly easing the tip of Donghyuck’s dick into his mouth. Suckling at the head, Renjun tried to imagine it as a popsicle, and apparently he couldn’t have been doing too badly given the way Donghyuck looked down at him with pure lust dripping from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for me, hm? Renjun, pretty, try and go a bit faster? Maybe use your hand?” Pulling off of his length, a slight embarrassment ran through him at the lewd instructions. Nodding, Renjun began to stroke him in his hand the way he had watched Donghyuck do to himself. Dipping down, Renjun took him back into his mouth and he tried to remember what the other had done to him that had felt so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking across the head while he bobbed his mouth caused Donghyuck to make a small moaning noise that was so gorgeous it almost sounded as if he was singing. Confidence began to sweep across Renjun at his response, so he began to move faster. Both his hand and mouth in tandem slid across Donghyuck’s cock as he suctioned his mouth towards the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Renjun, just like that,” Donghyuck groaned, his eyes shut as his head relaxed backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the incubus, Renjun couldn’t take his eyes off of him.The small twitches of pleasure crossing his face, the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply. It all was enchanting to Renjun, and he worried he might become addicted to the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Renjun, fuck. I’m close,” Renjun wanted to return the favor, so making sure his teeth were tucked away, he began to sloppily slide along Donghyuck’s dick. Slurping and wet noises just like earlier filling the room. Soft guttural moans echoed around Renjun, and as he looked up at Donghyuck their eyes locking, he finally came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun was a bit surprised, so he jolted and ended up choking himself on Donghyuck’s dick. The other let out a garbled explicative at the action, and Renjun came back up for air after swallowing what had been in his mouth. Their breathing was labored and Renjun felt his dick twitch next to his inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure that was your first time?” Donghyuck joked as he shook his head. “You’re a natural, Renjun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he mumbled in response. Wiggling his jeans and underwear back up his legs, Donghyuck sighed contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t felt this good in a long time,” he chuckled, eyeing Renjun up and down. When he spotted where Renjun’s length laid heavy and hard between his legs, he smirked playfully. “Wow, Junnie. Already ready for round two?” Reaching down, Renjun tugged his shirt over his crotch, skittering backwards off the bed to find something to wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said shut up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, your ass is so cute,” Donghyuck called from behind him as Renjun failed to keep himself covered while he wiggled his way back into a pair of briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well you can kiss it if you don’t stop talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure, pretty. With pleasure.” Angrily stomping back over to the bed, Renjun picked up a pillow and hit Donghyuck over the head with it repeatedly, not stopping even as he started to whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. I’ll get going.” Seeing the incubus stand up and situate himself, Renjun felt a pit settle in his stomach. It felt strange to do something so intimate and then just send the other away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some snacks in the fridge if you want any before you go?” Donghyuck paused, his head turning slightly to face Renjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snacks? I just had a lovely meal, but thank you,” he winked at Renjun, insinuatingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to leave right away? If you don’t want to?” Donghyuck straightened himself then, his eyes blank and his face scrunched slightly. Renjun felt his heart beat fast, afraid he had crossed a boundary between their strange and unconventional relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjun, people like me don’t stay. But don’t worry, if you want to see me again, I’ll be around.” Donghyuck’s smirk that time didn’t quite reach his eyes. And, when the incubus shut the door behind him, Renjun felt a strange emotion of regret settle over him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A kudos and comment a day helps keep the writer's block at bay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>So, what do you think? </p><p>Feel free to tell me on either my <a href="https://twitter.com/tenspetal">Twitter </a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/tenspetal">Curious Cat!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>